Glimmer POV
by Star-Noble-74
Summary: LOVE GLIMMER! HERE SHE IS!


**Glimmers POV**

We all sit. Waiting. Waiting for a sign to kill another tribute. Clove sits on my right helping me sort through the Cornucopia. Once we find something useful we put it on the pyramid. Nobody will ever be able to get it, but us. We have a secret way of getting to the pyramid, we play a game. Kind of like chalk and rocks. We hop from place to place. So when someone else goes for it, and they don't know the right way to go, they will die. I come back swiftly enough to live. When we find weapons we ask Cato if there any use to us. Usually a "yes". Currently what we need is a fire. Marvel is trying to make one, but struggling. Its actually kind of cute, how he struggling. You could say I'm Loverboy but for district 1. But Snow knew I liked him. He knows me because when my brother died, he wanted me in the games, so he could bring memories of his death back to me. So I couldn't be with Marvel. But I don't care. We will win. Together. Even if it means killing everyone.

"Fire!" Clove shouts.

"Let's go! Get your weapons and head on!" Cato says.

We start hiking. For a long while. Then I notice another fire.

"Look another fire!" I said softly.

Then Marvel says, "We should spilt into 2 groups, kill and meet back at the camp!" I was actually kind of surprised about what he said. Does he like me? No, he just wants to be out of here as badly as I do. We travel West, while they travel East. We hike for what seems like forever. When we get close to the fire we see its been put out. We exchange confused looks. He nods North, maybe they went there. We find her. Not firegirl but her little ali. She's about to start another, but she stops to sing a song to a Mockingjay. It carries on and on. Then stops. And comes back. Probably something to confuse us all.

She steps back a few feet, to look at her work, when she falls into a net. First she quiet and calm. She tries to get out of it, but it's no use. She in panic mode, I would be too but I'm not. I'm a career I live for this. But this moment is the worst. This is how my brother died. In a net. He died cold alone and bloody. Soon she starts to scream for Katniss. Over and over. Each second I feel more and more guilty. Like all of the deaths in these games are from me, only me. Katniss comes running in. She grabs her knife and untangles her. Marvel nods, which means. Let's go. He immediately drives the spear into 11. I think her names is Rue. I heard Loverboy say it. I push him over. Katniss' dagger misses him. Its hits the tree behind us. Marvel and I slowly get up. He walks over to the tree, grabs the dagger, and walks back. I pull out and arrow. She's in defense mode now. Her face fills with panic. I can see it in her eyes. Then carefully watching us she pulls a slingshot out of her bag. How pathetic. I glance at Marvel. The look says it all. Shoot her. I look back at her. Then Rue. Then Katniss, again. I shoot her leg. She lays down. Starts singing, my guess to Rue. We know she will die.

"We should sleep here tonight," he points to a tree," She'll be dead by morning." I nod. Just then Rues cannon goes off. I climb up the tree. He fallows right behind me. I hang my bag on a branch. He gets the sleeping bag out. Clove and Cato have the other one. We both slip in. His body heat is especially warm. Is he getting sick? I drift off, not wanting to see the anthem. I wake to a cannon. The sun is just rising. I get out of the bag. Katniss and Rue, are _both _gone. Was it _her_ cannon? Did the capitol take Katniss? Or did she leave? I grab my bag and jump down from the tree. He wraps the sleeping bag up, puts it in his pack, then he too gets down. Without a word we both know there's not enough blood to know she's dead. She moved on somewhere in the arena. So I head start to back to the camp. He fallows behind me. Camps not far.

When we do get there. Clove sits, with an empty stare on her face. She's alone. "What happened!" I say.

"Katniss killed Cat-" And she collapses with a knife in her back. Into the fire.

"I told you not to speak of it." Katniss says with a grin on her face. Loverboy is behind her. I can tell he didn't like her killing Clove. He _knows_ she's gonna get it. And she is.

"What_ are_ you doing here?" Marvel is now demanding.

"Playing the games."She says

Loverboy puts his hand on her shoulder, "Katniss lets just go now." Loverboy says.

She brushes his hand off. I know now what to do. I need no ones permission. I grab and arrow out, and my bow. And with no thinking through I shoot Loverboy. It takes her a minute to take it in. When she does she attacks me with her dagger. She's on top of me. Marvel pulls her off. I love how strong he is. He troughs her back. She must have hit her head, because when she gets up she's dizzy.

"Ladies and Gentleman. There is a game change. A new rule is added. Two tributes from the same district can win. Good Luck and May the odds be ever in your favor!"

And with that note. I run. Marvel who is was now behind me is not in front of me. "They're coming! Run to the Cornucopia!" He shouts. They who? I turn around to see Katniss being chased by huge wolf-like mutts. I am now sprinting. Marvel is already on the Cornucopia. When I get there he helps me up. I catch my breath. We both watch Katniss. One mutt is trying to get on the Cornucopia. She runs up a tree. Dumb. Three mutts are hitting the tree. They actually could knock it down. And they do. She gets ripped to shreds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our 74th annual Hunger Game Winners! Glimmer Maxwell and Marvel Smith!"


End file.
